


Rain

by sunsspotted



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Help, I wrote this in the middle of the night, M/M, POV First Person, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500, first fic posted online, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsspotted/pseuds/sunsspotted
Summary: Prompt was: Rainjust a little thingy :)





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ❤❤
> 
> prompt was: rain

Achilles and I were sitting next to a sparkling river, watching the fish swim past us. He, with a radiant smile, tugged off his tunic and slid into the river, looking up at me. I grinned back and joined him in the refreshing water. I felt the grime and sweat of the day wash away and I relaxed.

Suddenly, a cold splash of water smacked against my face, and I opened my eyes, taking in a large, gasping breath. I looked towards Achilles, who had a large, shining grin plastered on his face. He splashed me. I flashed him a grin in return and pushed my way through the current towards him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down, soaking his hair. He bobbed back up to the surface with his eyes sparkling with mischief and laughter. I felt the laughter burst up from my chest into my throat,  
and I laughed, a bright, joyous thing that I had not heard in a while. He started giggling too, a gasping, nasally thing which, to me, seemed adorable.

He suddenly looked up into the sky, and I followed his line of vision, seeing that the clouds and clutched at a dark gray color. I looked back at him and felt a drop of rain hit my cheek and slip down. I gave him a tender smile. I liked the rain. 

He stood up and motioned me to follow him, in which we slipped our tunics back on. The rain came down harder, and mud was beginning to form underneath our feet. He bent down and scooped up a clump of mud into his hands, and looked at me. I understood. I quickly scooped up a clump and chucked it at him. Bright laughter shocked and electrified the air as we ran around each other, running through the mud and rain while flinging lumps of mud at each other. 

He suddenly lurched towards me, and gently caressed my face, holding my cheeks in his mud covered hands, leaving trails of mud dotting all along the shape of my face. He gave me a light, hesitant smile and pressed his lips carefully against my own. I smiled against his mouth, returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, and I rested my chin against the crook of his neck. I softly kissed his shoulder, and smiled against his flesh. 

He is half of my soul, as the poets say.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave myself the prompt 'rain' and just wrote a short little thingy. this is the first fanfiction type thing I've ever posted, but i finally worked up the courage to press post! ❤❤ :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤❤


End file.
